So Cliché
by JustCallMeCal
Summary: Because this is what happens when you let me search up FNAF shippings on the Internet. Rated T just in case.


A/N: Cause fan art is tempting. I now ship them like FedEx! May or may not continue this. Depends on what I feel like and what you guys want!

-:-

A loud clatter was heard through out the pizzeria. Bonnie and Freddy were playing a game of cards on the stage until both of them looked up in surprise.

"Is Chica making her pizza again?" The purple bunny asks.

"It seems that way, yes." The bear said. He couldn't get this nagging feeling out of the back of his mind. He felt like he should check up on her just in case, who knows what could happen here.

Freddy then places his cards down on one of the nearby tables and says,

"I'm just going to check on her, be back soon." Bonnie huffed and crossed his arms childishly as Freddy started walking towards the kitchen. He'd been paying more attention to Chica than anyone else in the pizzeria these days. It was like one day he just woke up and became obsessed. But honestly, Bonnie could care less about it. It was Freddy's life, not his. Not to mention that he didn't like to piss off the boss. No one pissed him off.

Bonnie shudders and quickly grabs his guitar to change the subject on his mind.

Meanwhile, Freddy was almost to the kitchen door when he heard . . . laughter? It was feminine and upbeat, he knew it was Chica's. He then sneaked around the corner and stole a peek inside. Foxy was on the floor with pots and pans all over him along with another placed perfectly on his head like a hat. Chica was next to him laughing so hard she had to hold her robotic stomach. He could just barely make out that Foxy was smiling underneath all that mess.

Suddenly, Freddy had this feeling, it was something he had never felt before. He couldn't really put it together, but it felt like a dying flame. Before this, he had felt happier then most days here. He had started to become quite tired of the same routine every day and night, but then something snapped in him whenever he looked at Chica. Her bright give-it-all-you've-got attitude felt as if there was a new purpose for his life and not just mindlessly stuffing the new security guards into whatever suits they could find. Her demeanour started to rub off on him too, all he needed was one of her lovely smiles and he would be on cloud nine.

But, the smile she gave now was not because of him, she never smiled as much as that around him. He never could make her laugh so easily as Foxy could. Not only that, she had started to hang around the fox more and more like how he had with her. He didn't know what to call this feeling in his chest other than jealousy. It was pathetic of him to be this way, but he couldn't help it when his driving force seemed so much happier without him.

Freddy's expression turned dark as he fled around the corner opposite of where Bonnie was at. Little did he know, Chica had seen him disappear out of the corner of her eye.

-:-

Freddy found himself in one of the back rooms where the staff stored some spare suits and gears. Freddy sighed in relief and leaned against the wall. The hell was wrong with him, he was becoming soft thanks to Chica. He wasn't half the menace he used to be. Maybe he should just give up on her, she seemed happy enough with that fox anyways, he could never somehow just fit in to their little relation. But, if he gave up on her, what point was there to his life? It would be the same routine again every day. Oh well, at least he could see her smile.

Freddy gave a loud, depressed sigh. And cupped his face in his paws. He felt something hot against them as he did this. Freddy brought his paws back and noticed there was a black liquid on them. He felt around his face until he fell upon black tears coming out of his eye sockets. Was he crying? Pathetic.

But, even though it was idiotic of him, he still let them fall silently and hotly against his metallic cheeks.

"Freddy?" He heard an all too familiar voice say.

Freddy looked up to see Chica standing in the doorway. She was clearly worried by the expression she wore, eyes wide and sparkling in the light like stars.

Freddy quickly looked away to regain his composure and wipe away the black gunk from his face.

"W-what are you doing here Chica?" He mentally cursed at himself for stuttering.

"That's what I was going to ask you." She replied with that soft voice.

God damnit, why was it so hard to say the simplest of words around her. They were just little things he would be able to say to her without a thought back when, but now it was as if a cat held his tongue.

"No reason." He answered in a quiet voice to make sure he didn't crack.

"Freddy, I've known you for too long not to guess that there's no reason your back here."

Damn the woman. Sometimes it was a curse she knew him so well.

Freddy sighed before giving in and looking back at Chica hoping he had removed most of the back goo from before. It was tempting not to just stare into those big blue eyes of hers. If only you could know what one would say through their eyes. What a joy that would be.

"Well, I've been . . . thinking about someone." He started. Chica visibly showed her attention to the matter.

"I guess you could say I like this someone, maybe even more than that. But, I don't know if that person likes me back. I feel as if there's no meaning to this life if that someone's not around."

Chica's already wide eyes only seemed to widen at this, yet they seemed a bit downcast and distraught, like she hadn't been expecting something.

"Oh, well, who is this 'person'?" She asked eyes darting to the floor as if disappointed.

Freddy only seemed shocked at this, why would she be so unnerved by this, unless maybe she did like him after all.

Freddy nearly squealed with glee, but, being the ass he was, he decided to play with the idea for a little.

"Well, she's nice."

"This 'person' is a 'she'?"

Freddy nodded.

"She has one of the brightest smiles I've ever seen, it's like it can light up the dark night with just a single glint."

Chica only became more downcast. Freddy only tried not to smirk at her obliviousness.

"She's always kind to friends, and even possible what she would call her 'family'. She loves them with all her heart as I do with mine."

Freddy patted the spot where he thought his heart would be if he had one inside his metal coat. He was amazed at how oblivious Chica was. He was basically laying out every detail about her and she still couldn't guess who it was!

"W-well, t-that's good. What's h-her name?" Chica stuttered out of her beak.

Freddy couldn't help but smile this time, she was only becoming cuter by the second.

"Chica, that's her name."

Chica's somber expression almost immeadiatly changed to one of shock as he finished his sentence. Freddy started to wonder wether or not that was a good change.

But, all was confirmed as she suddenly jumped onto him and latched her wings around his neck and gave him a peck where his lips would be. They both soon came sprawling to the ground, one on top of the other, Chica on top.

"Why did you not tell me in the first place?" She said sweetly flicking the edge of his nose.

"Well, you were always with Foxy and I thought that it would be best not to interfere."

Chica gave him a that look that had "Really?" written all over it.

"We're just friends, don't worry about it. And, I guess I'm as guilty as you."

Freddy raised his brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't believe even the great 'Freddy Fazbear' himself can't notice when a women's trying to get his attention."

"Wait, so you were-"

Chica flicked his nose playfully again.

"Duh, silly!" She said giggling with one of her trademark smiles.

Freddy chuckled.

"What's so funny Mr.?" She asked.

"Nothing just,". He said as he stared into her baby blue eyes her doing the same to his chocolate brown ones.

"I finally made you smile."

If it was possible, Chica's smile grew even wider as she gave him another quick kiss on the mouth.

Both then moved to get up, Freddy extending his hand to help Chica. She took it gratefully and stood. They both looked at each other one last time before heading back out to the stage hand in hand.

-:-

A/N: Yep, this is what I write when I'm feeling extremley fluffy. Cliché shit. Hope you guys liked it anyways! R&amp;R!


End file.
